


Possessed

by mickymilk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickymilk/pseuds/mickymilk
Summary: I was in a mood at the time





	Possessed

The White Swallow was in it's most obvious state of arousal and Ian and Mickey were already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Mickey was sitting at the bar with hooded eyes watching his fiance dance with his sister. Fuck he is so gorgeous. Mandy was in rare form tonight, she had told both boys earlier she wasn't going home with any sleazebag and that she was going home with them. 

Ian caught Mickeys eyes and winked, then rolled his hips with his arms up and was then moving his hips side to side. Mandy dancing with him while she had her eyes closed sipping on her drink dancing with him.

Mickey licked his lips and couldn't help but stare at his hot redheaded man. 

Mickey stopped counting all the times Ian had gotten hit on at the club, or anytime they went out actually. Ian was the kind of guy you had fantasies about, the guy you wanted to bend you over and fuck everything out of your mind. Ian was tall, toned, and had a killer smile. Along with big green eyes, a chiseled jaw and packing 9 inches of heat in his jeans, what guy wouldn't want him. 

But Ian only had eyes for Mickey, even if Mickey didn't get the same attention as Ian, Ian preferred it that way. The one time a guy showed interest in Mickey, Ian had practically broken his ribs for putting his hand on Mickeys shoulder and trying to flirt with him. 

Possessive. And Mickey loved every moment of it. It was rare, tonight he would get that beast out of Ian, unknowingly.

 

Ian was feeling so warm and good, with the alcohol running through his system. He was looking over at his fiance and was drinking him in from the dance floor. God Mickey was hot. All bad boy with slick black hair and piercing blue eyes. FUCK U-UP knuckle tattoos that Ian couldn't wait to see gripping the sheets as he fucked him tonight. Fuck Ian was getting hard just thinking about it. Ian licked his lips and winked at Mickey, who's thick lips were turned up into a smirk. Fuck his man was hot. His man. Ian turned his attention back to the other sibling Milkovich to make sure she was good. Mandy was so beautiful. Black hair flying around her face with a look of contentment. Ian just smiled, which turned into a frown the moment he looked back over at his fiance and saw him NOT with eyes on him, but on another man standing next to him at the bar. 

No fucking... not tonight. Ian thought. 

Ian abrutly stopped dancing and Mandy felt it and caught Ians glare. 

"Aww come on Ian, it's just some douchebag. Don't worry, Mick will throw him off." Mandy said.

But Mickey didn't throw him off, he was smiling and Ian felt his blood boil.

 

Mickey had felt someone sit up next to him, he decided to ignore them. 

"Hey Mickey! How you been?" 

Mickey snapped to the voice and then recognized the person... "Dan hey whats up man!?" Mickey smiled. "Damn haven't seen you since I left the company. How you been?" Mickey asked.

Dan smiled. "Good Good man, just wanted to let loose. Stressful week, damn miss you man." Dan replied. 

"What brings you here of all places?" Mickey then asked confused.

Dan smiled again "Well I uh... ya know. I'm gay. Just came to check out the scene. Nice running into you here." he said.

Mickey practically choked on his drink... "Wow. No way your gay... damn didn't see that one." Mickey replied. Suddenly feeling like he should cut the conversation short.

"Yea... well to be honest, I mean I kinda always had a thing for you. Guess lucky for me, you happen to be exactly where I would want you." Dan said winking.

Mickey coughed. "Uh yea sorry man, kinda engaged." Mickey said.

"Kinda engaged? So there's still room for me?" Dan asked beaming at Mickey, then licking his lips looking Mickey up and down as if he was an appetizer.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "No. Like I am engaged and going to get married man." The guy was cool when he worked with him, but who the fuck did he think he was now. He needed to shut this shit down ASAP. He could only imagine Ian reaction right now.

"So not married yet... so I still have time." Dan tried again. Just as Mickey was about to tell him to fuck off, Dan was lifted from his stool and slammed against the bar. 

Oh fuck. Mickey thought.

"I believe my fiance said he was taken. You need anymore of a fucking hint or do I need to break your face in and help you out." Ian sneered at him while choking him out. 

"Ian, come one man" Mickey tried to reason with him.

Ian snapped his eyes to Mickey "What? you wanna go home with this fuckwad?" Ian asked blood boiling.

Mickey rolled his eyes, downed his drink and stood up, placed his hand on Ian forearm and looked him dead in the eye. "No I want to go home with my fiance and have him fuck me into the mattress, but I can't do that if your arrested."

Ian's eyes widened. Then turned dark and he released his captive. "Get your sister we are leaving." Ian said in a low voice. 

Mickey just smirked and went to grab Mandy.

Ian turned back to his captive and got nose to nose "You ever lay a hand on my future husband again and I will make sure you live to regret it." Ian said.

Dan looked terrified and nodded. Practically stumbling off to get away from the terror look in Ians eyes.

Ian turned back to see Mickey dragging Mandy with them.

"UGH! Really you guys can't let me have one night of fun! Without having a pissing match with other rainbow boys!?" Mandy cried.

"Night is over, lets go Mands, you said you didn't want to go home with any creepers." Ian said as they were all walking towards the door.

"Whatever, at least I am drunk enough that I can pass out and not hear the two of you bang all night." Mandy snorted.

Mickey rolled his eyes. They made it out of the club into the cab and back to their apartment. 

 

Mandy had knocked out in the cab so Ian carried her in down the hall to the guest room and closed the door. When he came back he saw his fiance walking into their bedroom already down to his briefs and muscle shirt. Ian followed salivating.

 

Mickey turned around "The fuck was that tonight Ian?" arms crossed.

"The guy wanted to fuck you, wanted to bend over "my ass" and take what ISN'T HIS." Ian replied darkly. "Is that what you wanted Mickey, some fuck to take what's mine? What you promised to me?" Ian asked forcing Mickey to back up further into the room. Ian turned and shut the door and locked it. Mickey swallowed. 

The only light coming in was the dim streetlight and he could see the hunger in Ians eyes.

"Well Mickey? You haven't answered me?" Ian asked saliciously pulling his shirt off and his letting his jeans fall. 

Mickey swallowed again at the sight of Ian and just drank him in, fuck he is his. "No. No I don't" Mickey answered biting his lips, his breathe coming in deep while he watched Ian saunter towards him like he was his prey. 

Ian walked as close as possible to Mickey and tilted his head back with his chin to force his eyes into his. "hmm? Who's ass is that Mickey? It's mine. You said it's mine. Isn't that right?" Ian asked. He could see Mickey trembling with lust and he bit down on those pillow lips.

"Yes, yours." Mickey exhaled.

Then Ian was on him. 

He shoved Mickey back onto the bed and tugged his briefs down roughly and before Mickey could move up higher to a better position on the bed, Ian had engulfed his dick in his mouth. Lapping at the tip and deep throating Mickey until he was hard as a rock and hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh FUCK IAN!" Mickey cried grabbing onto red tresses and gripping tightly. "Fuck fuck... Im gonna cum like that. Too much. Off off. Get in me." Mickey cried.

But Ian just held his hips down, not letting Mickey even buck up. Ian popped off Mickeys dick with a pop and then spit on it and wrapping a big hand around him he starting moving his hand up and down. Watching Mickeys face contort with pleasure and need.

"You will not cum, until I allow you to cum. Understand?" Ian stated getting harder by the second at the pliant bad boy under him. When Mickey didn't answer he stopped all movements.

Mickey's eyes snapped open to find his fiance staring at him with raw lust and domination. "Yes... yes I won't" Mickey babbled out.

Just then Ian picked him up and threw him further onto the bed grabbing a pillow and putting it under the small of Mickeys back to prop his ass. 

"Fucker." Mickey bit out breathless.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the ankles and roughly spread his legs and hooked them over his shoulders while lowering himself to Mickeys tight pink hole. Ian spit on his hole and then licked it. Running his tongue around the tight rim of muscles. 

"Ahhhh... fuck fuck fuck... yes yes baby..." Mickey was a babbling incohearant mess while Ian ate his ass out. Ian put his hand to start stroking Mickey at the same time and Mickey almost lost it. "Ima cum... Stop stop" Mickey cried. 

When Ian felt he was wet enough he roughly shoved 2 long fingers inside him and started scissoring him. 

"Who's are you Mickey?" Ian asked his voice rough and low. Ians dick was hard as fuck and leaking ready to claim his fiance and remind him that only he could fuck him him, only he could make him feel this way. Only he could make him cum when he allowed it.

"Yours.... yours... " Mickey moaned as Ian continued scissoring him. 

Ian quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squirted a generous amount on his fingers and continued to his rough scissoring. Then without a pause on his assault, Ian quickly pulled his fingers out and then slammed roughly into Mickey gripping his hips as Mickey curled his thick thighs over Ians waist.

"Fuck yes you are. Mine. All fucking mine. This ass is mine. You are mine." Ian growled. 

A layer of sweat was glistening off both of their bodies as Ian repeatedly rammed into Mickey. 

"Yes baby... fuck you fuck me so good. Only yours. Only want your dick in me. Fill me up baby" Mickey moaned just as Ian hit his bundle of nerves. Mickey pushed back on Ian to meet his thrusts. 

Ian then pulled all the way out and flipped Mickey over.

Ohmph! Mickey cried. Ian pulled him up by the hips and spread his thick pale cheeks and lined up his dick slowly inching back into him.

Mickey moaned and his back muscles flexed. 

"Oh fuck Mick, this ass, this ass is mine, this body, this everything is mine. Fuck your ass just swallows my dick so well." Ian moaned as he was sliding in and out of Mickeys tight hole.

"So hot. So wet and tight for me. So fucking tight for me always. Fuck!" Ian groaned out.

Mickey started pushing back onto Ian, his body stretched out with hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. Mickey was moaning and panting with a slew of obscenities. "Big fucking cock just fills me up. All mine." Mickey groaned out, still pushing back on his fiance.

"Yes baby get that dick, fuck yourself on me." Ian said roughly. His voice deep and filled with lust. Watching Mickey thick ass move back and forth in and out on his dick, body stretched out. Ian almost came at the sight. He leaned forward and roughly pulled Mickey to be flank against him. Wrapping his arm around chest he kissed and licked his neck. 

Both were breathing hard and trying get even closer to one another. Ian then licked Mickeys ear and put his lobe in his mouth and bit down hard. 

"Ahhhh!!" Mickey cried out. Ian started drilling into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate with such a force. Harder and deeper and rougher. His hands had already left a litter of bruises on Mickeys pale skin and he continued his assault and marks. 

Ian held Mickey against him then he grabbed Mickey by the hair roughly and tugged his head back to be on his shoulder while he bit down on Mickey shoulder. Still fucking him.

"Im gonna cum Ian." Mickey moaned and cried. The assault was making his eyes water and he felt Ian swelling up inside him, hard dick spreading his walls even further.

"Cum baby. Fucking cum for me. ONLY me." Ian demanded. 

On cue, Mickey came, hot white streams of cum shooting out onto the sheets and Mickey was just about passing out. 

Ian railed into him 4 more times before cumming hard and shooting deep into Mickeys ass, biting down hard on his shoulder and all Mickey heard was "MINE." Before he fell forward and passed out. 

 

 

Mickey woke up deep into the night and turned to see Ian smoking a cigearette and smugly smiling down at him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he moved to get comfortable in Ians arms.

"Fuck, someone is a possessive fuck." Mickey grunted.

Ian laughed softly. "Still wanna marry me? Possessive and all?" He asked.

Mickey forced his eyes open and looked up at Ian into his eyes. 

"Of course, I'm possessive too." Mickey answered.

 

Mickey fell into a deep spent sleep wrapped in his possessive fiances arms and couldn't wait to marry him.


End file.
